dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Kennedy
Jack F. Kennedy is the main protagonist of Dayshift at Freddy's and Dayshift at Freddy's 2, and most recently Dayshift at Freddy's 3. In the troll game he is a doggo like the other characters. Information Jack signs up for the jobs at Freddy Fazbender's so that he can fulfill his promise to Fredbear of saving the dead children's souls and granting them their happiest day However, in the games there is always the option (currently not available in DSaF 3) to assist Dave, the infamous Kiddie Strangler, and kill the kids instead of freeing them. In DSaF 3 , Jack becomes the grand owner of the entire Freddy Fazbender franchise, since his location is the only one left (as of the current demo). His mission this time is to undo the wrongs of Henry. Appearance Jack shares a similar sprite to Dave. He, however, is orange, has a shorter neck, a wider body, and on his suit he has a name tag rather than a badge. In the current demo of the DSaF 3 he wears a suit, but in The Flipside has his normal appearance. Personality His personality in the games are entirely based off the choices you make throughout the games, which can lead to various endings, many involving getting fired for various reasons (often ridiculous), "dying", or true/good endings. However, sometimes he acts completely on his own. Signifying that he has a personality. This is also very much shown in the current 3rd installment, where almost all dialogue in the Flipside is out of your (the player) control. As the Freddit event seems to show that Jack seems to be a little immature or even childish. (This could be a Joke, but the character does this completely on his own.) ''He even acts this way in some events, such as; doing a flip to prove his dominance, wanting to dive into the Ball-pit, and refusing to get off the slide. He even has a few phrases that makes him sound childish, but these can be picked by the player, so they might not be some of his own actions. In the Pure Evil ending, Jack snaps and enters a sadistic state that scares Dave and Peter, and makes Peter call you a soulless monster that thrives on death, as well as making Fredbear say that you make both Dave and Henry look like a joke. Fredbear also states that they killed kids, and Henry did something to Dee. Dave also says that Jack killed the very concept of childhood. Relationships 'Dave Miller' Jack's relationship with Dave can stay on stable ground or negative ground. It all depends on what choices you make. However, Jack seems to be someone that Dave talks to often. Jack also seems to be a crutch or someone that Dave tries to be kindred with, as Dave talks a fair amount about him. It’s also very obvious that Dave has some sort of obsession over Jack, as in the employee logs in DSaF 2, it states to keep Dave as far away from him as possible. Likewise, in Dave’s diary on the company computer, there is a text file that has “Old Sport” repeated 5,000 times, along with some gibberish and the sentence, “Should I tell Old Sport about the Box?”, if the player does the Pure Evil ending aka An Ending Dave will become scared of you and tell you that you killed the concept of childhood, after responding he asks you if he can walk behind you and says that Jack is scaring him in the final image of An Ending. 'Peter Kennedy' Jack has little to no interest in the Peter, as he is his supervisor and the person that fires him (determinant), gives him information, or warnings. If Old Sport accepts Dave's offers in DSaF 2, on the fourth day Peter will express his anger and distrust towards him, letting down his oblivious facade. Later on the 5th day, He will call him a soulless monster and fire him. If Old Sport refuses Dave's offer, then accepts his, Peter will become more open towards Old Sport. He'll tell Old Sport about himself and even befriend him. He will also call him a model employee and the true face of Freddy Fazbender's. Even though it is never said within the first two games, Peter and Jack are also brothers. 'Dee Kennedy' The only interest Jack has in Dee is keeping her in the music box so that he is not killed. This is unless Jack helps Dee free the children in the second game where he works side by side with her. In the Perfect Ending, Dee gives Jack a hug before her and the other souls are released. In the third game, Dee reveals that her and Jack are related during Dee's fight. Since Jack is with Dave, she thinks that he is working with him to kill children which makes her distrust him a bit before it is explained that Dave is helping Jack. Cutscenes In Dayshift at Freddy's 2, There are several cutscenes in the game that will play depending on what you have done in game. 1: From a first person view, Jack will be in a Golden Freddy suit. Henry will walk by, and a stuffing noise will be heard. Henry walks back, but stops by and looks at Jack. The following dialogue options will appear: "''H E L P M E" After that Henry will laugh, the screen will shake and the scene will end. 2: This is from a room view, The Player sees Henry go up to the Spring Bonnie suit and stuff a child inside, before doing the same as scene 1. 3: This is presumably what happens after the 1st or 2nd scenes, where The Real Fredbear explains how he needs help for their happiest day, and how Jack needs to SAVE THEM. Above in the black screen, the letters will pop up: "I P R O M I S E" After that Fredbear will say R I S E. Jack, very wounded, will crawl slowly out of the suit, and then his eyes will open, revealing white and soulless eyes. Trivia * Naming Old Sport "DirectDoggo" will make DirectDoggo appear and ask old sport if he's impersonating him an then says he's going to delete the game. Then you get sent to the home screen. ** Also, Calling Jack "Old Sport" will change the music of the game and will make Phone Guy say Why hello there Old Sport. *His canonical name, according to the perfect ending and Peter's comments and memories, is Jack Kennedy. * Dave insults him by calling him an Old Fuck if you refuse his offer in DSaF 2. * If Jack kills the children in DSaF 1, the end of the day specifies how he looked at the little corpses and just shrugs it off, meaning that he probably has a sociopathic way of thinking as he felt no remorse for killing the kids. (Not a sociopath, just soulless. That means he is unable to feel any strong emotion or regrets) * If he kills the children in DSaF 2, you can get some of the most evil endings, showing that Old Sport could have become a maniac at this point. * Jack speculates that Bono owns Freddy Fazbender's Pepperonerie. * The name "Old Sport" is a term of endearment used to a friend. * Jack has no sound files for dialogue throughout the entire series. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters Category:PSTK Characters Category:Humans Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:PSTK